


Virtuelle Welten

by Antares



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Deutsch | German, First Time, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-14
Updated: 2008-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4998016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheppard möchte zu gerne herausfinden, was Rodney auf seinem Computer hat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Virtuelle Welten

**Author's Note:**

> Besten Dank an Aisling für das Beta!

Leise und möglichst unauffällig betrat Colonel Sheppard das große Labor auf Ebene drei. 

Da aber auch an diesem Nachmittag die übliche Geschäftigkeit herrschte, eiliges Hin- und Hergerenne, laut piepsende und flackernde Anzeigen, die zu erstaunten und auch erfreuten Ausrufen führten, hätte er sich gar nicht so bemühen müssen. Niemand schenkte ihm rechte Aufmerksamkeit. Ein kurzes „Colonel Sheppard“, das war’s, dann beschäftigten sich die Wissenschaftler wieder mit ihren Experimenten, ausnutzend, dass zur Abwechslung mal keine akute Gefahrensituation bestand und sie etwas Zeit für das hatten, wofür sie ausgebildet worden waren: Wissenschaft. 

Colonel Sheppard sah Dr. McKay weiter hinten im Raum an seinem Computer sitzen, auf dessen Tastatur er eifrig herumtippte. Das war nichts Besonderes, es hätte ihn eher gewundert, wenn das nicht Fall gewesen. Was jedoch verwunderlich war: seit zwei, drei Tagen drückte McKay immer umgehend eine Taste sobald jemand in seine Nähe kam, so dass stets nur der Bildschirmschoner – ein kitschiger Sonnenuntergang – lief, wenn man einen Blick auf den Monitor erhaschen konnte. 

Sehr verdächtig. 

Womit auch immer McKay sich da gerade beschäftigte, das waren mit Sicherheit keine mathematischen Berechnungen, denn bei denen hatte es ihn noch nie gestört, wenn Sheppard ihm über die Schulter geschaut hatte. Nein, im Gegenteil, wenn er auch nur das kleinste Zeichen von Interesse an McKays Formeln, Graphiken und Tabellen bekundet hatte, hatte McKay es zum Anlass genommen, ihm seine genialen Theorien zu erklären – zumindest in Ansätzen, so weit wie er noch folgen konnte. 

Deshalb konnte sich John nur eine andere Sache vorstellen, die ein Mann mit ebensolcher Ausdauer betrachten würde: Nackte Mädels in allen Variationen. Und heute würde er herausfinden welche Variationen das waren, oder ob sie alle so aussahen wie Samantha Carter. 

Sich alle Kenntnisse seiner harten Ausbildungsjahre ins Gedächtnis zurückrufend, schlich er leise von hinten an McKays Schreibtisch heran. Dabei kam ihm zugute, dass Zelenka mit Kavanagh genau in diesem Moment einen lautstarken Wortwechsel begann, so dass Rodney für einen Moment, von was auch immer er tat, abgelenkt wurde und von seinem Monitor aufsah. Er warf missbilligende Blicke auf die beiden Streithähne, mischte sich aber – noch – nicht ein. 

Fast geschafft! Gleich würde er es wissen! 

Noch einen Meter … und Sheppard spähte über Rodneys Schulter. 

Huh? 

Auf McKays Bildschirm räkelten sich keine vollbusigen Schönheiten in lasziven Posen. Sollte er Rodney Unrecht getan haben? Sheppard schaute genauer hin und sah kleine, gezeichnete Figürchen, noch nicht einmal besonders lebensnah, die nackt durch eine virtuelle Welt spazierten, die … Atlantis verdammt ähnlich sah! 

Sheppard hätte gerne laut geschnaubt. Auf so eine Idee konnte auch nur Rodney kommen! Pixelsex! Selbstprogrammierbare Menschlein, die genau das taten, was man wollte. Das passte zu Rodney. Keine Widerworte, allzeit bereit, nur für ihn da und wahrscheinlich alles langbeinige, blonde Schönheiten wie sie sie zur Genüge von Geldar her kannten. 

Er kniff die Augen zusammen und sah noch mal genauer hin und plötzlich wurde er stutzig. Das waren gar keine nackten Frauen, mit denen Rodney da herumspielte! Das waren Männer!

Zwei Männer in einem Raum, der mit seinen grün-braunen Wänden ein wenig an die Quartiere auf Atlantis erinnerte. Der eine Mann hatte schwarze, wuschelige Haare und der andere … 

„Rodney!!“, rief er empört, dabei jegliche Deckung aufgebend. Er beugte sich von hinten über den Wissenschaftler und zeigte mit seinem Finger genau auf die Stelle auf dem Monitor, wo sich der Schwarzhaarige gerade nackt auf das Bett kniete. „Der sieht aus wie ich!“ 

Rodneys Kopf fuhr herum und traf John mit voller Wucht in den Magen. 

„Au“, rief Rodney erbost und hielt sich die Nase. 

„Uff“, stöhnte Sheppard, denn der harte Schädel, hatte punktgenau seinen Solarplexus erwischt und ihn für einen Moment seines Atems beraubt. 

McKay wollte sofort den Laptop zuklappen, doch John hielt seine Hand dazwischen – und wenn Rodney das wertvolle Teil nicht beschädigen wollte… 

„Was ist das?“, erkundigte sich John ungläubig. 

„Das sind die ‚Sims’“, verkündete Rodney hochmütig. „Ein Simulationsspiel, in dem man virtuelle Welten programmieren kann.“

Skeptisch meinte Sheppard: „Das ist aber nicht die Normalversion?“

„Colonel, das geht Sie überhaupt nichts an, was ich in meiner Freizeit mache.“ McKay versuchte noch einmal, die Seite zuzuklicken, doch John schnappte sich seine Hand. 

Leise zischte Sheppard in McKays Ohr: „Vielleicht geht mich das doch was an, wenn dieser … dieser Sim, der zufällig aussieht wie Sie, sich entkleidet während der andere …“ Er stockte einen Moment, dann fuhr er geschockt fort: „Rodney! Der andere hat seine Hand … an seinem… seinem …!“ Sheppards Stimme direkt an Rodneys Ohr überschlug sich fast. Er traute seinen Augen nicht! 

Über Rodneys Nacken und Hals stieg Röte in sein Gesicht, aber dennoch schaffte er es mit halbwegs fester Stimme zu sagen: „Das ist die Adult-Version.“ 

„Das sehe ich! Heiliger Himmel!“ 

Der Rodney-Sim trat jetzt nackt zu dem John-Sim und als sie direkt voreinander standen griffen sie jeweils mit ihrer kleinen, gezeichneten Hand aus und legten sie auf den kleinen, gezeichneten Penis ihres Gegenübers. 

Das war recht mechanisch und der Rodney-Sim war auch viel zu dünn, und die Händchen waren viel zu plump, und die Bewegungen viel zu seelenlos, um erotisch zu sein, und das sollte ihn auch überhaupt nicht anmachen … Und dennoch, Sheppard fühlte, wie es ihm zu Kopf stieg, sich eine solche Szene in der Realität vorzustellen. Wie ihn Begehren überschwemmte und wie er hart wurde – bei dem Anblick von kleinen, animierten Figürchen, die sich gegenseitig befriedigten. Oh, verflucht!

John-Sim beugte sich jetzt zu Rodney-Sim vor und ihre gezeichneten Gesichtchen überlagerten sich in etwas, das wohl ein Kuss sein sollte. Ihre kleinen Schwänze waren zu einer Größe angewachsen, die sicher eine Umprogrammierung des Basisprogramms erfordert hatte. 

Und Johns realer Schwanz drückte sich bei diesem Anblick mit aller Macht gegen Rodneys Rücken, für den anderen Mann wohl deutlich spürbar, da er immer noch eng über ihn gebeugt stand. John schluckte schwer und versuchte all die Eindrücke, die auf ihn einstürmten, halbwegs zu sortieren. 

Rodneys Phantasie drehte sich nicht um irgendwelche Carter-Klone. Nein, Rodney nutzte sein immenses Programmierwissen, um kleine Rodneys zu basteln, die mit kleinen Johns Sex haben konnten! Falls das nicht ein riesengroßer Scherz war, ließ das tief blicken. 

„Ich weiß, das ist alles noch sehr unrealistisch“, hörte er Rodney jetzt sagen. „Ich muss das alles noch verfeinern.“ 

John konnte nur staunen, mit welcher Selbstverständlichkeit Rodney darüber sprach. So, als sei er nur bei einer neuen Version von Atlantis-Tetris und nicht bei mehr als entlarvenden, schlüpfrigen Erwachsenen-Spielereien überrascht worden. 

Colonel Sheppard wusste, dass er jetzt eigentlich den Vorgesetzen hervorkehren und empört über die Verschwendung von wertvoller Arbeitszeit schimpfen sollte, über Vergeudung von unersetzlichen Ressourcen, aber wenn Rodney dann das Gegenrechnen beginnen würde, würde er wohl den kürzeren ziehen. Verletzung der Privatsphäre wäre auch ein gutes Argument, dafür sollte er aber vielleicht mal ein paar Zentimeter Abstand zwischen seinen und Rodneys Körper bringen. 

Und vor allem sollte er nicht immer noch wie gebannt auf den Bildschirm starren, auf dem John-Sim gerade Rodney-Sim mit einem festen Griff an dessen Hinterbacken an sich presste. Verdammt, so etwas sollte nicht erotisch sein! 

„Da fehlen mir noch ein paar grundlegende Details“, verkündete Rodney gerade leise und fügte noch leiser hinzu: „Was dagegen mit mir ein bisschen Feldforschung zu betreiben, ein paar Sachen auszuprobieren, so dass es das nächste Mal realistischer wird?“ 

„Rodney?“ Sheppards Gedanken fuhren Riesenrad. 

Rodney klappte den Laptop zu, stand auf, blickte John direkt in die Augen und fragte noch einmal: „Interesse an einem kleinem wissenschaftlichen Experiment?“ Nervös pulte sein Zeigefinger an dem Atlantis-Logo auf dem Deckel des Laptops herum und strafte seinen ruhigen Ton Lügen. 

„Pixelsex?“, krächzte John und schloss für eine Sekunde die Augen. Er bewunderte Rodneys Mut, der sich immer in den entscheidenden Momenten zeigte. 

„Wenn du es so nennen willst …“ 

Als Sheppard die Augen wieder öffnete, vor allem, um die von allen Seiten auf ihn einstürmenden, äußerst erregenden Bilder noch einen Moment zurückzuhalten, hatte Rodney bereits einen Schritt zur Tür hin gemacht. 

„Ich bin in meinem Quartier.“ 

John folgte ihm … 

\-----------ENDE-------- 

 

@Antares, Juni 2008


End file.
